friendship
by Bookworm247
Summary: I reworte this so just read and find out what happens no slash
1. Chapter 1

This will be my second fic and I have taken some advice of a friend

Hi sorry I haven't written for a while but the computer got a virus and it was hard to go on but I'm back now and hopefully not rusty. Ok here's the low down on the story Stan and Koji have a better relationship than they realise and it's my longest fic hope you like it please review.

The wind was blowing fiercely threw the ancient flying temple and the night sky was a starless cloud. But it was not just the weather that was gloomy. Don Wei was in such a bad mood everyone decided to turn in and hide. Stan came in the room that he shared with Koji only to find him sleeping on HIS bed not his own. Stan came over to his bed and gave Koji a gentle shake the first time it only made him curl up and moan so he shook him again harder, this time he woke up. "What's wrong? Stan does Don Wei want to moan at us again." Asked Koji in a groggy tone looking more tired than the first time round. Stan felt guilty he wished he had let him sleep because he looked really tired until he remembered why he had woken him up. "Why are you on my bed and not on your own?" Stan asked in a gentle tone and his eye brows rose. "Is that why you woke me up I don't remember I came in the room and the next thing I know your shaking me asking me questions."

At that moment Stan just let him fall back to sleep and he went to get undressed when he came out he found Koji completely out of it so he covered him over with the blanket and went to sleep in Koji's bed it wasn't as bad as he thought. Stan had no idea what time he fell asleep but it wasn't late. He was having lovely dreams of being with hot girls on the beach with a bulked up body showing off until he was rudely awakened by something yelling at him for some reason. He woke to find Don Wei in their room telling them to get up and do some work on the Whizzing Arrow before bed. "Wake up Koji and get down stairs" Stan looked across the room to see Koji sleeping it looked like not even Don Weis nagging was going to wake him from his deep sleep. Until know Stan didn't realise how cute he look all tucked up asleep on his pillow he was so tired he didn't even change in to his pyjamas.

Stan walked over to him and had to wake him AGAIN this time it took it took a fair few shaking attempts to wake him "What's the matter Stan did my snoring wake you" Stan felt even more guilty for waking him up twice in one night. "Don Wie wants us to check the Arrow before bed" Stan said in a rather annoyed tone.

Koji got up and groggily got up and walked towards the stairs where sadly Don Wie was standing there with his usual stare. "Get down stairs and get to work I want the Arrow checked from top to bottom." Koji waited when Don Wie's back was turned

And he pulled a sign that Stan didn't even no he knew let alone be brave enough to use against someone so cruel shame he did it behind his back instead of in front of him.

Stan was talking to Don Wie for a sec about what he wanted checked when he heard a big thump it sounded like a piece of metal falling. When Stan looked to see what it was the sight shocked him there was Koji unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. Stan ran down the stairs panicking Stan knew he shouldn't move him but it was so annoying not to be able to touch him to wake him up. "KOJI KOJI WAKE UP ARE YOU OK TALK TO ME" Stan was nearly in tears trying to get a response form his lifeless friend. Stan remembered that your suppose to check the persons breathing if they were unconscious he checked he couldn't tell weather it was the wind or there was some life in him he checked for a pulse but he couldn't find one Stan gave up a cried on his friend's chest suddenly he heard a moan from a seemingly dead Koji. "Stan it's rather hard for me to breath with you leaning on me like that and why do you keep waking me up and ….. Why are you have you been crying?" Said a rather confused Koji. Stan just grabbed a hold of him and hugged him "Don't ever scary me like that I thought I lost you How on earth would I have been able to tell Miguel that you died he wouldn't have let it go .And I wasn't crying I was err leaning over you trying to see if you were breathing and some dust got in my eyes." Stan was waiting for a reply when he heard some snoring coming from Koji Stan smiled him didn't want to wake him up again third time you were asking for trouble but he wasn't allowed to sleep in case he had a concussion. "Koji wake up you can't sleep yet come on let's get you up stairs and get you checked out."

With much difficulty Stan got Koji on his feet only to find he hurt his ankle. "Please let me sleep I'm so tired I hate Don Wei He is such a Jerk and waste of space" Stan pulled a worried face Don Wei was still on the stairs looking furious "What did he say Stan?" "He isn't thinking straight he's tired and barely able to stay awake sir I'm sure its the injury talking" Suddenly Koji went floppy again Stan lay him down to see if he was ok it took a while for him to come round again. "Hay are you ok you passed out again do you remember what happened?" Stan asked looking even more worried than the first time round. "Stop worrying I'm fine I just hit my head that's all." That's a lie and he proves it by asking him a question. "Koji how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked holding his middle finger up. "Err three" he answered "Err no come on lets get you looked at before you pass out on me again."

Stan lay him on the bed at checked to see if there was any serious damage "Does your neck hut or do find it hard to see anything." Koji gave him a look and said with a straight face "did you know that sleep deprivation is dangerous for your health?" he said just asking for sleep. Stan looked at him already a noticeable bruise on his eye and his ankle was begging to swell and bruise. Stan had a look at his foot and saw it looked painful. "Can I please fall a sleep I'm so tired my head is throbbing and I just want a good." Before he could finished Stan lay next to him "If you want to sleep you can but I'm sleeping next to you." "Thanks Stan night"


	2. A promise kept

Ok this is the second chapter I thought it would be a good Idea to split it

Ok this is the second chapter I thought it would be a good Idea to split it I hope it makes you all lath

A promise kept

Stan stayed with him all night until morning where he found Jordan grinning at him. "Wow Stan I didn't know you and Koji had that kind of relationship" Stan couldn't see what he was getting at "huh what are you talking about he fell down the stairs and I was worried" When he looked down he found Koji sleeping soundly by his side not only that he noticed he was hugging HIM! Stan jumped "Well I don't mind him sleeping next to me when he isn't feeling well and besides I chose to keep an eye on him" "don't worry Stan he's just jealous that Molly doesn't jump into his bed" Koji moaned before snuggling closer in to him. Jordan was rolling around in hysterics before he realised what he said "Hay just because you two have a relationship doesn't mean I'm jealous." Jordan gave Koji a playful slap on his foot only to put him in more pain." Oww that hurt" Koji was almost in tears Stan gave him a angry look "Now look what you did"

Stan told Jordan what happened and Jordan was more sympathetic towards the pair, "Is his eye ok this morning?" Jordan asked concerned. Stan hadn't checked it was more swollen and very black he gently moved his head sideways reviling a few other marks. "Koji how's your ankle it looks more swollen this morning" "It hurts a little but I think its ok but I don't think I can walk on it. Ouch." Koji winced what's wrong?" "Nothing I just moved the wrong way"." That has been known to hurt a person so don't do it" Stan was laughing while saying it.

Koji tried to get up but was greeted by an agonising pain in his foot. Stan gave him a look that told him not to move "It's not that bad I can walk on it just. It was only a small fall." He argued "only a small fall you were knocked out for ten minutes I thought you died. You are not to move until your ankle is how should I say this err smaller than your head." Stan pointed out "Ok Ill stay in bed all day and leave Don Wie to you good luck." Leave him to me I don't care what he says I'm not letting you walk with a black eye, swollen ankle and to finish a mild concussion. Anyway I promised your mum I'd take care of you." Stan finished looking at a stunned Koji "My mum asked you to look after me, why"

Flash back

Stan stared at Koji's worried mum "Stan could you do me a favour?"

"Sure what" take care of Koji for me I wouldn't ask anyone else and I all ready tried to get him to stay but he said he didn't want to let you and Miguel down." Koji's mum had tears in her eyes and was looking at him in desperation. "You didn't need to ask me I would always look out for him." Thank you nice to know Koji is as loyal as you are" Stan laughed Koji was just like his Mum kind caring and always concerned. "By the way I wanted to ask you something?' Do you like Koji? Stan thought that was a strange question "Of course I like him I've known him since I was two years old." "No I mean do you like like him?" Stan blushed and said nothing but Koji's mum knew the answer. "It's ok I think he likes you two." Stan just ran out the house only to find Koji coming in to the hose to say goodbye to his mum

End of flash back

"She was just asking me to look out for you and I said I would she was about to cry and I" Koji interrupted"wait cry was she really that upset?" Koji looked guilty "Why don't you ask her yourself? She's been worried." Stan showed Koji a screen it was Don Wie's computer. "How did you get that?" he said with a startled look "What Don Wie doesn't know won't hurt…I hope."

Stan got the computer started and managed to contact Koji's Mum Stan sat on the bed with him. "Hello oh it's my baby what happened to your handsome face and how's the plant?" Stan could see Koji blushing wildly "mum it's nothing really." "When Stan told me what happened I freaked I wanted to come there and make my poor baby better' oh Stan have you and him talked yet about eac…" Stan knew what she was going to say "Err no I haven't" "What were we supposed to talk about Stan?" Koji looked confused "Nothing go back to sleep" Koji snuggled Stan's knee and fell in to a deep sleep. "Are he looks so cute you two would make a great couple?" Koji's mum acted like an embarrassing mum to Stan EVEN if it was true "Stop it I do love him and all but I don't know If Feels the same way and how did you know we were on another plant." Why don't you ask me then?" Stan was blushing like crazy trying to find the right words to say "I thought you were asleep and you told her where we are" Koji gave a yawn then replied calmly "I was but then I heard all the nice things you told my mum a month ago and you may have told your mum you were going babe watching but never lie to my mum"

Stan looked at the screen and was about to kill it "You told him and my mum" Koji's mum looked panicked "Got to go I think I left the oven on." Koji's Mum made a hasty retreat and left them in an awkward mood.

I'm finishing from here so what do you think and would you recommend me to other fan fiction writers.


End file.
